Epic Romance
by Summalova
Summary: small town Bella and new too town, Edward Cullen Embark on a summer romance that will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome readers. I am quite excited about this story and I have big plans for it. As it is i'm in search for a beta someone who can proof read and go over each chapter before i publish them. Message if you're interested.**

**Happy Reading :)**

**Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters.**

The waves crashed against the shore in a gentle melody, that I would fall asleep to every night. But tonight was different. The sea was calm. Instead I listened to the constant bickering that came from the kitchen. My parents had been at it once again. I shook my head sitting up in my bed, and looked at the clock on my bedside table, 12:16. I sighed deciding I could no longer stay in the house. I pulled on a pair of jeans that I left on the ground and pulled a sweater out of my closet. It was July so the weather wouldn't be cold, but not particularly warm in the middle of the night

"Bella"came a small voice standing in the door way of my room.

"Karman" I said walking over to my younger sister and crouched down to look her in the face.

"Mommy and daddy are fighting" she said rubbing her eyes.

"I know" I said pulling her against me.

"I'm going for a walk; you can sleep in my bed, okay? Would that make you feel better" she nodded and walked over to my bed and slipped under the covers. I tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead before leaving. "I'll be back soon"

I whispered into the door way. I crept down the hall past the kitchen and out the side door that led to our sun room and through there to the beach. I had spent almost every night this past week on the beach. I grabbed a flash light off the bench in the yard and shone it on the sand. I began a light jog down the beach to clear my head until I got to my usual spot. I lay back on a bed of sand and watch the waves caress the shore and stars light up the dark, summer sky drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

"Hello? Miss is you okay" came a loud voice in my ear. My eyes fluttered open and I bolted up right causing who ever woke me up to fall back on their heels.

"Shit" I muttered standing up not looking at whoever it was.

"What time is it" I asked brushing sand off my pants.

"A little after 6" I was already running by the time he finished his sentence.

"Thank you" I yelled over my shoulder"

"No problem" he yelled back.

I ran fast, imagining how much trouble I would be in If I was caught. I returned the flash light where I found it, and snuck up the deck stairs light as a feather on my feet. I gripped the handle to the sliding door praying it wouldn't squeal. My lips formed a tight line as I eased open the door and squeezed inside unseen. I peeked my head into my kitchen surprised no one was up before heading back to my room. Karman looked so peaceful when she slept. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me for leaving her here. Next time I will bring her I thought snuggling down beside her. She looked a lot younger than ten. She was skinny, but small with knobby knees and long curls that where almost as long as mine. Her eyes we a light blue instead of brown and she had glasses that never stayed in place. I brushed her hair behind her eyes as I watched her sleep. She was my happy place. The only reason I stayed.

"Bells" I heard my mother call from the hall peering into the room.

"Yeah" I said looking over my shoulder.

"Did you just get home"? I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. Busted.

"I...um...yes" I gulped "I'm sorry, I fell asleep" she waved it off

"That's okay would you mind going to the market today"? She asked looking into the hall as if to make sure my dad wasn't there. I nodded my head slowly. Today was the first day of Oliver's market, which meant today the bread was the freshest, the fruit the ripest, and the cheapest.

"I left money on the counter for you" she said before leaving the room.

After showering, waking up Karman and eating breakfast. I was on my way to the summer market. I grabbed my bike and rode it down the winding kentville roads. When I got to the market I parked my bike behind the cinnamon cart like I did every morning I came here and mentally made a grocery list. I caught a glimpse of my reflection as I was walking by the jewelry booth. My dark hair hung in damp waves down my back. I wore dark blue shorts and a white tank top, and no makeup. I was no beauty queen, but even I had to admit, I had my moments. I stopped at one of the booths to look at the hermit crabs. I smiled looking at the different patterns on the shells and how small they were.

"I take it you go home okay?" said the boy who was manning the booth. I snapped my head up to find a thin but muscular boy around my age, tanned with bronze hair and emerald green eyes that made my stomach do little flips.

"What?" I asked when I realized he was waiting for an answer.

"Oh...um yes I got home fine...I was just taking a nap" he raised his eyebrow.

"On the beach?" I nodded my head poking one of the crabs with my finger lightly.

"Why were you on the beach so early" I asked.

"I was coming here when I found you sleeping on the beach..." he paused shaking his head

"Do you sleep there often"? I narrowed my eyes at him

"No" he shrugged returning his gaze back to the crabs. I bit my lip annoyed.

"See ya" I said turning and walking away. He didn't respond I was

Tempted to turn and see why he didn't say anything, but decided against it, I didn't want to seem interested. After getting everything I needed I headed back to my bike bags in hand.

"Shit" I said to myself placing the Bags on the ground by my feet and circling the back trying to figure out how everything would fit. I ran my fingers through my hair and turned around to see the bronzed hair boy load crab tanks into a red truck. I turned back to my bike determined to make the bags fit.

After several attempts of stuffing I gave up and put the bags back on the curb. I looked back towards the truck to find the bronze haired boy standing there, watching me with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed.

"Do you need some help"? He said when he saw me looking. I shook my head.

"No" he smiled a crooked smile that made my heart flutter.

"What are you going to do? Take one bag at a time" he said walking towards me. I shrugged

"If I have too"

He frowned "let me give you a ride"

"No I'm okay- He cut me off by taking all 5 bags in his two hands and putting them in the cab of his truck. He then grabbed my bike and placed it gently in the back before turning to me.

"Do I have to carry you too" he asked smiling. I scowled

"No my legs work just fine" I said walking to the passenger side of the truck and getting in.

"alright" he said clapping his hands together" where to"?

4560 north river I said clasping my hands together and looking out the window.

"I'm Edward, by the way. What did you say your name was again"? He said pulling out of the parking lot.

"I didn't" he frowned looking me over once and meeting my eyes. He smiled once before shaking his head and turning back to the road.

"Have you lived here your whole life"? I asked attempting to make small talk.

"No I just moved here, I was born in St John and you"?

"I've lived here my whole life" I said

"Same house too"?

"Yup"

"Wow, must be nice" I shrugged

"It's alright" I said turning back to the window and talking in the ocean and palm trees. The rest of the drive was spent relatively quiet, aside from a few comments here and there we didn't speak.

"Thanks for the ride" I said hopping out of the truck to retrieve my bags as he followed.

"So" he said lifting my bike from the back.

"Are you ever going to tell me your name" he asked smiling his crooked smile, which made me smile back.

"When you earn it" he cocked his head to the side thinking about something for a minute before straightening up and asking "are you going to sleep on the beach tonight again". I frowned about to tell him it wasn't any of his business where I sleep, but something in his face made me decide against it. He looked genuinely concerned, although I didn't know why.

"Maybe" I said pursing my lips and looking away. He nodded "I'll see you around then"? He asked walking backwards to his truck.

I smiled "sure" with one last wave I watched him drive away, before heading into the house. Karman came running to me the minute I walked in the door with tears running down her face and wearing a frightened expression that broke my heart. "Daddy...hit...mommy again" she said sobbing into my neck. I pulled her closer "shhhh it's okay" I cooed "everything is going to be okay"

My father had hit my mother for as long as I could remember. He had hit me a few times but never dared touch Karman. I learned quickly to do as I was told and not argue. My mother still hadn't learned when, and how to keep her mouth shut.

"Hey how about we camp out on the beach tonight doesn't that sound like fun"? I said excitedly

"You always do so what's the difference" she said rubbing the tears from her eyes, I frowned.

"Tonight will be different well bring blankets and ice cream it'll be fun okay. And our little secret got it" I said standing up and carrying the bags to the kitchen, there in the kitchen was a list of things I needed to do, things my mother should be doing. I looked out the kitchen window and stared at the beach longingly. It was my escape, my one place of comfort away from my parents, away from reality. I sighed turning back to the list and began a day's worth of work, that if I didn't finish I would be in for it.

That night, just after midnight I took my sister Karman and a bag of supplies, out through the back door and on to the beach where we would spend the rest of the night. We sat at my usual spot for a little while just talking when Karman fell asleep. I took in the fresh air and sighed happily, content with the silence when someone sat beside me. My eyes snapped open pulling me out of my thoughts and I prepared to defend myself and Karman against the stranger when they spoke.

"Hey chill it's just me" said the all too familiar voice. I peered in to the darkness trying to make out his features

"What are you doing out here Edward" I hissed quietly so I didn't wake my sister up.

"I came to see you" he said sincerely laying a blanket beside me and laying down facing me.

"And I ask you again why"? He shrugged

"I had nothing better to do" he said playing with the sand in between our blankets. I rolled my eyes but said nothing we sat quietly for a while not speaking or looking at each other.

"Can I ask you something"? He said rolling over on his back and laying his head on his arms.

"Why not" I said facing him.

"Well first" he chuckled "I should know your name" I smiled into the darkness.

"It's Bella"

"Bella" he repeated to himself.

"Well Bella why do you sleep out here at night"?

I looked back at my sister sleeping peacefully before answering.

"I feel at peace out here" I began. He waited patiently for me to go on.

"I can't explain it but I feel the safest when I'm playing right here, like the ocean and the stars will protect me"

I said looking at water wondering why I was telling him all of this, feeling stupid.

"What do you need protection from" he asked quietly.

"Life"

"Life"? He asked sounding taken back.

"My parent's reality, I don't know everything" he nodded.

"I get it" was all he said. We fell back into an easy silence both drinking in the sights and sounds that the night brought. I peered over it and saw him smiling to himself.

"What"? I asked wanting to know what he was thinking.

"You're...weird" he said laughing. I scowled.

"Thanks" I said bitterly.

"No that's not what I meant" he said sitting up "I mean you're different from most people I've met"

"In other words I'm weird" I said feeling self conscious.

"Yes" he said smiling "in a good way though"

"Uhuh, because being weird is good"?

He nodded "in your case it's very good, I like your weird"

I laughed "thanks you're weird too"

His smile grew wider.

"Thank you" he looked over my shoulder staring at something.

"Is that your sister"? He asked

"Yeah that's Karman"

He nodded again. "She doesn't look like you" he looking between us.

"I know" I said "do you have any siblings"? I asked.

"Yes two I have an older brother Emmet and a sister who's my age Alice"

"Cool" I said smiling.

I don't know when I fell asleep but I woke up to Edward sleeping with his arms around my waist. I stayed very still not wanting to wake him. I looked up at the sky that had streaks of light coming in over the horizon. It must have been close to 5. I slowly pulled myself from his grasp wondering how we ended up like that and laid back on my own blanket. He mumbled something incoherent and snuggled deeper into his blanket. His bronze hair stuck out in every direction, he looked younger when he slept, cute even. I had to admit I had never met anyone that was as half as beautiful as he was, which made me wonder, why he was out here with me, instead of some beautiful blonde with long legs. I noticed he didn't have a sweater on, as I was admiring his tanned arms I noticed he was shivering. I pulled the blanket from beneath me and place it over his body. He smiled in his sleep when I tucked the blanket in to him. I then turned over to my sister and saw that she wasn't there I panicked searching frantically around for any sign of her when I found a note carefully placed under a rock beside me I picked it up and read it carefully.

I got cold so I went home, I didn't want to wake you because you were so tired. Who is that boy laying beside you? He is cute. I'll see you when you get home love K.

I sighed with relief and tucked the note into my pocket turning over to look at Edwards sleeping form. His eyes flickered open when I looked at him.

He smiled rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning" he mumbled cutely.

"Good morning I smiled back.

"What time is it"? He asked.

"Around 5" he nodded looking around the beach.

"I should go home soon" he said turning his gaze back to me.

"Me too" I said tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

He smiled at me.

"What are you doing today"?

"I'm not too sure why"?

"How about you and I go fishing, you can even bring your sister if you want"

"Oh I don't know, my parents are taking my sister to Camden for a few days, so I have to take care of the house and-"

"Please, I promise it will be fun" he said cutting me off.

"Fine" I snapped.

"Good" he snapped back but smiled at me his contagious smile that I couldn't help but return.

"I'll see you at noon then? I'll pick you up at your house?"

I nodded "sure sounds great"

He simply nodded and turned jogging down the beach towards his house, where ever that was.

I picked up my blankets and bag and ran back to my house stashing the items behind the shed.

I quietly crept up the steps and snuck in through the back glass door. I then made my way to my bedroom and changed into sweat pants. I first checked on Karman to make sure she was alright and found her sleeping soundly in her bed. I skipped back to my room and fell into my bed with a big smile on my face. I felt giddy and excited, too things I hadn't felt in a long time. I fell asleep still wearing that smile, feeling happiness that I had longed for, for as long as I could remember. That happiness that started all because of a boy I barley new. What was happening to me? I asked myself. Something good, a small voice in the back of my head. Something unforgettable I thought as I fell into a deep sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed that, feel free to comment and tell me what you liked and didn't or any ideas you may have. Review PEOPLE. **

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter:2_ Here's chapter two, I haven't figured out a schedule for updating yet, but I will post below when I figure that out. Enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters. **

**Happy reading I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

"Ew no way" I said backing away from Edward who was digging in the sand for worms.

"How else are we going to catch fish"? He said looking a little annoyed. "We need bait"

"So" I exclaimed "can't you get the fake stuff or dead fish, or anything other than the poor helpless worms"

He laughed shaking his head.

He picked me up about an hour ago after my parents and sister left, and drove us to sandy cove about a mile from the beach by my house.

I sat back on my heels watching him gather worms and drop them in a bucket. I winced every time he dropped one in, instead of carefully placing them. He sat back on his knees and wiped the sweat from his forehead with his hand, before looking up at me.

"Would you like to help" He asked

"Nope" I said smirking

"If you want the worms you're going to have to do all the work on your own"

He pouted "but Bella-"

"No buts" I cut him off smiling "now get back to work" I said sternly.

"Sir Yes Sir" he said saluting me. While he worked I ran down the beach and walked in the water, until he signaled to me that he was done.

He then led us back to his truck and picked up two fishing rods from the back and handed me a blue one. I took it with a disgusted look on my face. "What no pink"? I said as bitchy as I could. He opened and closed his mouth several times thinking of something to say when I laughed.

"I was kidding" he frowned

"That wasn't funny"

"Your face was pretty funny"

He rolled his eyes and led me to a small dock where we set down all of our gear.

"Okay" he said bending over and grabbing one of the worms and a hook

"I'm going to teach you how to bait a hook" I watched as he folded the worm and stuck a hook through it. I gulped when he said it was my turn and handed me my own hook and worm. I took them with shaking hands. He smiled when he saw my hands. "Don't worry it doesn't hurt the worms if you do it right"

"Promise"? I asked feeling like a small child.

"I promise"

He watched as I baited the hook.

"I did it" I exclaimed jumping up and down excitedly

He laughed nodding his head.

"You did"

We sat on the little dock for hours talking, and casting our rods. I managed to catch one small bass while he caught nothing; he muttered something about beginners luck while I rubbed it in his face.

Around 5 o clock we packed up our stuff and headed back to his truck.

"Would you like to get something to eat" he asked driving back into town.

"Yes" I said louder than I should have, he chuckled.

"What would you like"?

"ummm...hmm oh wow this is such a hard decision" I said while he laughed.

"How about KFC...no McDonalds... Oh I know a&w...scratch that I want KFC"

"Are you sure" he said asking me as if I was a little kid.

"Yup" I said popping the 'p'

"Positive"? He asked again

"Yes I'm 100% positive, now let's go"

"Okay, okay you can be a feisty little one" he said smirking.

"You ain't seen nothing yet" I said in a country accent and winked at him.

"Like I said you're weird" he said mouthing the word weird.

"Shut up" I said pushing his shoulder lightly.

A half an hour later we were sitting in the parking lot of the beach eating our chicken burgers and large fries. I sat with my feet in his lap as he rubbed my leg absentmindly.

"you're laugh is very cute" he said smiling at me as I stopped laughing at a joke he told me, that he heard from his brother earlier that day.

"Thank you, your smile is very cute" I said smiling back at him.

"Even like this"? He asked opening his mouth very wide and flashing me a very unattractive smile. I threw my head back in laughter.

"Adorable" I said when I stopped.

He smiled and took a big bite of his sandwich and showed me the chewed bits in his mouth. I covered my eyes with my hands. "Ew" I squealed "you're so gross"

"How so" how so he said leaning closer to me with a mouth full of food.

I removed my feet from his lap and turned facing the window.

"You know how you sicko" I said trying to unlock the door but every time I tried he would lock it again from his side. I turned and glared at him playfully. "Let me out" I growled

"No" he said locking the door again "you're mine now" I giggled as he kept locking the door every time I tried to unlock it.

"Fine" I huffed crossing my arms over my chest

"You win"

"I always do" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Is that so" I said slowly inching my hand to unlock the door so he wouldn't noticed.

"Yup" he said nodding.

"Are you sure" I asked closing in on the unlock button.

"Positive" he said

"Well you're wrong" I said unlocking the door and opening it before he could lock it and Bursted out of the door laughing harder than I had in a long time.

I had barely made it 2ft when he caught me and pinned me against the truck. I hit and smack his chest but couldn't squirm free.

"Okay, okay" I shouted" I give up you win"

"Say it again" he growled playfully in my ear.

"You win" I said breathing heavily

"Say I always win" he said pinning me tighter.

"You always win, you're a big fat winner" I huffed out "now let me go"

"Thank you" he said releasing me from his death grip.

He stared at me for a minute with an unreadable expression.

"What"? I asked.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are" he said not changing his expression.

I felt the blush spread across my cheeks and I bit my lip.

"Because they would be lying if they told you, you were" he said grinning. I smacked his arm.

"You're so mean" I laughed. He gripped his arm as If he was in serious pain.

"What I was going to say before you abused me, was that calling you beautiful would be an understatement"

He said stepping towards me.

"You're much more than that"

My breath caught in my throat as his faced neared mine. "thank...thank...you" I got out between breaths he stopped just short of my lips and smiled pulling back "no problem" he said opening the door to his truck for me. I rolled my eyes, "you're such a tease" I said when he got in. He grinned at me "where to"? He asked driving away from the beach.

"My house, so I can call my parents and make sure they landed carefully, and then I guess wherever you want to go"

Sometime after ten, we decided to head down the beach where we would retire for the night. I lay back against his chest with his arms securely around me. We had met only yesterday morning but I felt as If I'd known him for a lifetime. I snuggled more into his chest and breathed in his scents.

"Look" he said pointing to the sky

"A shooting star" I looked up to where he was pointing and sure enough there was a shooting star racing across the night sky.

"Make a wish" he whispered in my ear.

I squeezed my eyes tightly together making a wish before opening them.

"I did" I said quietly.

"What did you wish for"? He asked

I shook my head

"I can't tell you, or it won't come true" I said smiling when I heard him huff.

"Can I Guess?"

"No" I scolded "stop asking"

"Fine" he whined.

I watched as he moved his hands from around my waist to the top of my shoulders and down to my wrists, sliding them across the palm of my hands and intertwining them. I squeezed his hands feeling a sudden jolt of electricity shoot between us.

"It's weird" he began "how we just met yesterday and yet, I already feel so close to you"

"I was thinking the same thing" I said smiling.

"Hmmm" he hummed in my ear.

"It's a beautiful night" I said.

"We're looking for something dumb to do" he sang

"Hey baby I think I want to marry you" we sang together laughing.

"You're right" I said sprinkling sand on my legs.

"We are weird" he chuckled.

"That we are"

"So "I said placing my hands back in his "what are we doing tomorrow"

"We could go to my house, and you could meet my parents" he said sounding unsure of him.

"I would love that" I said surprising both him and me.

"Want to go skinny dipping"? I asked he froze. I snickered.

"Don't get too excited I was just kidding"

He stuck out his bottom lip.

"You're really not nice" I laughed

"I know" I said yawning.

"Tired"? He asked. I shook my head yawning again.

"That's what I thought, go to sleep Bella"

"But-

"Shhhh, I'll still be here when you wake up" he said cutting me off

"Like I care if you are" I said smiling with my eyes closed.

"You do"

"Nope"

"Go to sleep"

"K"

I lay down beside him and snuggled into him laying my head on his chest and fell into a comfortable sleep.

"Are you sure this is okay"? I asked smoothing my long hair over my shoulder. Never in my 18 years had I had a boy bring me home to meet his parents. I was a nervous wreck.

"You look beautiful" He said sighing for the 10th time. I tucked my hair behind my ear and checked over my outfit once more. I was wearing light blue shorts, with a long sleeved dark red v-neck shirt. I figured it was classy enough for this heat. I ran my hands over my thighs willing the butterflies in my stomach to go away.

"Here we are" Edward said pointing out my window. I followed his gaze and laid my eyes on the most beautiful house I had ever seen. It was White with glass windows covering the first floor, it looked ancient but modern at the same time. He pulled into the long driveway and parked his truck beside the walkway.

"No offence or anything, but why do you drive this, when you have a house like that" I said pointing to his house behind me. He chuckled lightly.

"I bought this on my own" he said unbuckling his seat belt. "Without my parents help, it's what I could afford, and I love it so shush". I smiled.

"I'm sorry your truck is very beautiful, and fits right in with the piece of art you live in"

He rolled his eyes. "I would hardly call that a piece of art"

"Are you blind"? I exclaimed.

"It's just a house, a piece of art would be the girl sitting next to me" he said smiling. I made a show of looking between us and beside me before pointing to myself.

"Oh you mean me"? I said in mock surprise.

"You're such a loser" He said shaking his head.

"Ouch first I'm weird and now I'm a loser"? I said pretending to be hurt. He laughed.

"Exactly, now quite stalling I want to get this over with so we can do something fun"

"Okay" I sighed. I stepped out of the truck and grabbed his hand holding it tightly as we walked up the steps to his house. He gave me a reassuring squeeze as he opened the door and peered through it.

"Mom? Dad?" he called into the house, with in seconds a woman who looked to be in her mid thirties appeared at the top of the stair case.

"So this is the girl who has been stealing our Edward away" She said smiling as she descended the stair case to greet us. I nodded shyly.

"Mom this is Bella, Bella this is my mother Esme"

"It's nice to meet you" I said extending my hand to shake hers but she ignored it and looked me over, once, twice and a third time before smiling to Edward a tight lipped smile. I suddenly grew very uncomfortable and I felt Edward stiffen beside me.

"Your Father is at the hospital and wont be home until later, so feel free to do as you will" she said looking back to me with the same smile and nodded.

"Nice to meet you dear" she said before turning and stalking out of the room. I turned to Edward puzzled "Did I do something wrong" I asked confused by his mothers behavior. He shook his head.

"No, not at all thats just how my mother is, you'll get used to it"

"So that means you're planning on keeping me around for a while"? He nodded smiling his crooked smile.

"As long as you plan on staying" I shrugged nonchalantly. "Your house is nice so i might stick around for a bit" I said grinning at him.

"Come on" He said pulling me through the house and out through to large doors, that led to their back yard.

"Holy crap" I said when I saw the pool that was just below the patio we stood on, it was long with a slide and a diving board filled with dark blue tiles.

"Can we go in"? I asked excitedly. He chuckled "You didn't bring your suit" I nodded disappointedly.

"She can borrow mine" Came a voice behind us that was smooth as honey. We turned to find a short girl, that looked like she was the same age as Edward with jet black short hair and pale skin that set up her flawless features.

"Hi, I'm Alice it's very nice to meet you" I smiled back kindly at her "Im Bella"

"I know" She said "so are we going swimming or what"? she asked excitedly.

"Get in the pool now" Edward repeated.

"No" i said hands on my hips.

"You were the one who said you wanted to go swimming in the first place" He exclaimed sounding frustrated.

"And now i'm tanning so leave me alone"

"Thats it" He said swimming to the side of pool and climbing out soaking wet.

"Get in" He said pointing behind him.

"In a minute"

"No now" he growled.

"Just for that im not getting in" I smirked at him.

"Are you sure about that"? he asked with an evil grin flickering across his perfect face.

Before I could say anything he stepped forward and scooped me into his arms. I screamed and thrashed in his arms as he walked back to the pool slowly.

"Don't even think about it Edward" I warned.

"Oh im thinking about it" he said smiling down at me.

"Please" I whimpered. For a minute i thought he was going to put me down but just as he went to put me back on my feet he jumped still holding me and landed us on the middle of the pool. I swam under water to the edge of the pool before coming up for air.

"I...am...So...going to get you back for that" I said in between gasps.

"How so" he said swimming towards me and placing both of his arms beside my head blocking my escape.

"I..don't know yet" I mumbled licking my lips. as his face neared mine.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful I thought you were"? he asked I nodded.

"Once, or twice but who's counting" I said wrapping my legs around his waist. He smiled closing the short distance between us.

I gasped as our lips met, I had never experienced anything like it before. I wrapped my legs around his back tighter and griped his back harder, needing him closer. I let my hands slide up his neck and tangle themselves in his hair, as he sucked on my bottom lip causing me to moan and kiss him back harder. I felt his hands grasp my hips pulling me closer to him. He tore his mouth away from mine and trailed down my neck sucking on my collar bone, before returning back to my lips.

"Omg ew" I heard Alice squeal from behind us. Edward chuckled against my lips and pulled back slightly.

"That was amazing" I gasped.

"you are amazing" he said kissing me softly. I rolled my eyes.

"You're so cheesy" I teased

"You like it" he said hugging me too him.

"I love it" I said smiling.

Later that night, Edward dropped me off and told me he wouldn't be able to stay on the beach with me tonight. I had been disappointed at the time, but realized he needed to spend time with his family. I spent the rest of the night cleaning. A little after 11 I snuggled down into the couch and watched the stars and ocean through the window, before drifting off thinking of what tomorrow would bring.

**I enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Again feel free to critique or give any ideas. I'd love to hear what you would think. :) **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


End file.
